


Internship -Love- Diary

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, Interns & Internships, M/M, Mentors
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Aku sedang suka sama seseorang. Rasanya lucu kalau dipikir aku bisa suka dengan mentorku sendiri. Aku memang seorang pekerja yang baru aja masuk dalam dunia kerja ini. Mentorku ini easy going, serba bisa, selalu senyum, aah..., perfect lah buatku. Dia dengan sabar mengajariku.Tapi..., aku gak boleh sampai ketahuan kalau aku suka sama mentorku ini. Bisa berabe urusannya. Hahaha....dan ini adalah Diaryku selama aku bekerja magang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta  
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fic ini.
> 
> Terinspirasi dari kegiatan magangku selama ini.  
> iyup, aku memang lagi suka sama mentorku sendiri. tapi karena satu dan lain hal, aku ingin memendam perasaan ini sampai aku selesai magang nanti.  
> enjoy.

Aku sedang suka sama seseorang. Rasanya lucu kalau dipikir aku bisa suka dengan mentorku sendiri. Aku memang seorang mahasiswa yang baru aja masuk dalam dunia kerja ini sebagai pekerja magang. awalnya aku magang hanya untuk memenuhi tugas kuliah, tapi entah sejak kapan hal itu berubah. sekarang..., aku magang karena aku ingin melihat dan terus berinteraksi dengan mentorku ini. Mentorku ini easy going, serba bisa, selalu senyum, aah..., perfect lah buatku. Dia dengan sabar mengajariku, dan aku bersyukur dengan kemampuanku yang bisa dengan cepat mengikuti arahannya. Dia bahkan berkata kagum padaku karena bisa mengikuti 'tempo'nya mengerjakan tugas. Aku semakin bangga dengan kemampuanku sendiri.

Tapi..., aku gak boleh sampai ketahuan kalau aku suka sama mentorku ini. Bisa berabe urusannya. Hahaha....

"Ice, aku minta tolong kamu buat ngerjain ini, ya. Aku mau kerjain tugas yang satu ini. Kalau udah selesai kirim ke aku ya, nanti aku cek."

"Siap, Kak Tau."

Baiklah, aku kerjakan tugas dari mentorku dulu ah....

"Yaya..., tau gak si bapak tadi ngasih tugas yg mendadak banget...."

Aku melirik mentorku yang sedang ngobrol dengan mentorku yang satu lagi. Yha, seniornya mentorku..., asli gak salah sih kalau mentorku 'curhat' sama seniornya..., tapi..., aku jadi cemburu juga. Uh..., sudahlah, lebih baik aku kerjakan tugasku.

"Bersyukurlah kau dibantu anak magangmu, Fan..., anak magangku malah gak masuk. Eh, kalau anak magangmu udah selesai, aku pinjam, ya?"

"Boleh banget."

Duh, jadi pengen ngelama-lamain tugas ini..., kenapa mentorku malah nge'iya'in sih?


	2. Chapter 2

Suatu ketika....

"Duh, di mana sih laporan itu?" Tanya kakak mentorku lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Aku bergeser sedikit, berusaha memudahkan mentorku mencari apa yang dia butuhkan. Mentorku sedang mencari laporan yang diminta seniornya yg lain, Kak Shielda. "Oh..., ini dia..., humh..., pura-pura panik.Ice..., gimana ekspresi panik?"

"Huh?" Aku mendadak bingung saat ditanya seperti itu oleh mentorku. Mentorku terlihat berusaha untuk pura-pura panik yang gagal. Aku pernah lihat mentorku panik, tapi kali ini tidak ada sama sekali kemiripan dengan ekspresi panik di eventnya dulu. Tak lama mentorku tertawa sendiri.

"Hahaha, gimana Ice? Udah keliatan panik belum?" Tawanya.

"Belum kak." Ucapku sambil menahan tawaku. Dan mentorku lagi-lagi mencoba merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Masih gagal. Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa dia gak coba membayangkan ekspresi paniknya yang lagi nyetir terus di telepon oleh salah satu direksi tertinggi kita. Sungguh, itu ekspresi paniknya yang paling panik. Lalu dia tertawa lagi. Aku pun ikut tertawa.

"Gak bisa..., hahaha..., ayo Fan, cobalah...." Ucap mentorku lalu berdiri untuk membawa laporan itu ke Kak Shielda. Aku memandangnya, masih sedikit tertawa. "Ahahah..., Gak bisa wajah panik gue, Ice...." Tawanya tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanannya menuju ke meja Kak Shielda. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Duh, kontrol dirimu, Ice, malu dilihat teman-teman sesama department dan juga dari department sebelah.

Setelah berbicara dengan kak Shielda, Kak Taufan kembali duduk di sebelahku. "Gue tuh gak bisa berubah ekspresi dengan cepat, Ice. Gue emang gak bisa akting. Hahaha. Bawaannya pengen ketawa aja." Ceritanya sambil tertawa. Aku ikut tertawa lagi.

"Sama kak. Makanya aku juga salut sama artis yang bisa akting." Ucapku. Aku lihat kak Taufan tersenyum sembari mengetik lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

Suatu ketika....

"Heh, jangan coba-coba dengerin percakapan orang dewasa, kamu Ice." Ucap senior mentorku yang lain lagi, Kak Thorn. Senior mentorku yang satu ini pandai ngelawak. Kata mentorku, Kak Thorn pernah ikut stand up comedy yang terus disangkal oleh Kak Thorn tentunya. Entah mana yang benar, tapi memang Kak Thorn ini pinter banget ngelawaknya. Aku menutup mulutku menahan tawaku lalu mencoba beralih pada pekerjaanku.   
Selesai bicara, tiba-tiba mentorku memanggilku. Dan anehnya....

"Aku lupa kamu pernah ketawa ngakak karena apa, ya, Ice?" Tanya kakTaufan. Sungguh, random banget.

"Eh, aku juga lupa kak." Ucapku sembari mengerjapkan mataku. Agak sedikit kaget dan bingung juga tiba-tiba mentorku bertanya seperti itu.

"Nah itu, Ice. Aku lagi coba inget-inget. Apa, ya?"

"Ehehe..., cobalah kak." Tapi aku sih udah lupa sama sekali. Well done worst memory. Aku lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasku.

"Hey, Fan...." Kak Thorn mendadak memanggil mentorku lagi. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus menahan tawaku karena lagi-lagi Kak Thorn melawak. Duh, salah nih kayaknya orang yang menempatkan meja Kak Taufan dan Kak Thorn depan-depanan. Atau aku yang salah duduk di samping Kak Taufan sampai-sampai aku gak bisa membendung banyolan khas Kak Thorn.

Aduuh..., fokus donk Ice. Tawa Kak Taufan memang besar dan khas, tapi..., bisa kali kamu fokus Ice....

Gak bisa. 

Aku menjedukkan kepalaku sembari menahan tawa.

"Heh, Ice. Kerja sana jan ketawa mulu...." Tegur Kak Thorn, masih dengan tawanya.

Gimana mau kerja kalau kak Thorn ngelawak mulu?  



	4. Chapter 4

Suatu hari....

"Ice, ngopi yuk ngopi." Ucap mentorku seraya menggerakan tangannya seolah sedang memegang gelas dan menyeruput ngopi. Aku mengangguk kecil, di sela-sela mengetikku.

"Iya...." Suaraku terdengar bingung. Ah, sial, kenapa sih suaraku yg keluar begini banget.

"Yuk, ngopi..., temani saya...." Ucapnya lagi.

"Oke aku mau, kak."

"Kamu kopi item tanpa gula, ya...."

"Eh, gak mau, Kak..., kalau kopi item doank sih gak masalah... Yang tanpa gulanya itu... Enggak-enggak...." Ahk..., aku keceplosan..., aaargh..., imageku....

"Ahahaha...." Mentorku hanya tertawa, ia lalu menelpon bagian pantry. "Halo, Mas..., Taufan, mas..., marcomm..., mas, aku pesen kopi krim untuk bagian marcomm ya..., dua. Oke ya mas. Di tunggu."

Tenang, Ice, tenang..., lebih baik kau lanjut mengerjakan tugas dari mentormu yang satu ini dulu. Tak lama pesanan kopi pesanan itu datang.

"Mas Taufan..., kopinya."

"Oh, ya, ya..., yang satu lagi taruh di sana ya." Ucap mentorku seraya menunjuk meja kerjaku, aku pun merapikan sedikit meja kerjaku yang berantakan.... Dan aku memandang bungkusan besar yang teronggok di sudut kanan mejaku. OH SHIT! AKU LUPA! "Ice..., kau lupa sesuatu?" Tanya mentorku setelah OB itu selesai meletakan gelas kopi.

"Aahahha..., iya kak..., maaf..., ini mau di apain ya kak? Aku lupa...." 

"Ayo..., coba diinget-inget dulu, Ice...."

“..., uh….” Sebenarnya aku ingat sih apa yang diminta dia…, cuma….

“Kamu ke ruangan OB…, kasih ini ke mereka bilang untuk di tempel di mading-mading… Kalau ada sisa, masukin ke loker-loker cabang…, ok?”

“..., kasih ke OB…, di mana?”

“Itu ruangan yg ada di ujung deket tangga. Nanti kamu ketuk-ketuk aja kalau gak ada orangnya.”

“..., sekarang aja deh kak…, biar gak lupa lagi.”

“Oke, siap, Ice….”

Aku harus segera melaksanakan ini…, gawat kalau sampai mengecewakan mentorku ini. Setelah banyak kecanggungan di ruang OB, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku di sebelah mentorku.

“Jadi, jadi, gimana?” Tanya mentorku dengan wajah sumringah. Aku, lagi-lagi, dengan canggung menceritakan kecanggungan di ruangan OB. Si kakak hanya senyam-senyum sedikit tertawa. Ah sial…, si kakak manis banget senyumnya…, Fokus Ice, fokus. “Nah, Ice…, aku ada tugas lagi untukmu…, bantu aku menghitung budget untuk event kamis nanti, ya.”

“Oke kak.”


	5. Chapter 5

Suatu hari....

"Fan..., mau pisang gak?" Tanya Kak Thorn seraya menunjukkan buah pisang pada kakak mentorku yang lagi mengajariku suatu tugas.

"Enggak, Ah, Thorn. Udah kenyang nih. Kasih Kak Shielda aja. Dia kan suka pisang." Ucap mentorku lalu kembali mengajariku.

"Shil..., mau pisang gak? Gede lho."

"Ih, apaan sih Thorn?! Gak sopan!!"

"HEH, Ini pisang beneran! Nih! Nih! Liat ini pisang...." Kak Thorn kembali menunjukkan buah pisang.

"Kak Shil mikirnya udah kemana-mana, nih. Pisang beneran kok itu...." Tawa mentorku. Aku mencoba menahan tawaku.

"Hehh, mau gak pisangnya, Shil? Apa mau pisang yang lain itu?"

"Ya mana sini buah pisangnya? Mana mau aku pisang yang itu...."

Kakak mentor dan aku tertawa barengan. Ups, kelepasan lagi.

"Heh, Ice..., lu ngerti apa yang di omongin kita? Wah..., Ice...." Ucap Kak Thorn sembari senyum-senyum penuh makna. Aku makin tak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Ka, kan aku udah besar..., udah boleh buat tahu lah...." Ucapku seraya menahan tawaku lagi.

"Udah besar tuh katanya." Tawa mentorku.

"Wah, wah..., Ice...." Tawa Kak Thorn.

Lalu setelah bisa meredam tawa..., aku baru bisa berpikir jernih..., aaah..., aku ketahuan mesum donk sama kakak mentor?! Gah! Gawat kalau ketahuan aku ini Fudanshi..., sial..., hancur imageku....

"Ice..., denger, gak?" Tanya Mentorku tiba-tiba.

"De, denger, kok Kak!" Ucapku.

"Bener? Emang tadi aku bilang apa?"

"Kursinya di ganti jadi 80 aja terus nanti di kali sama harga kursi ini kan? Baru ditambah dengan harga sound system kan?"

"Siip. Bener, terus...."

Syukurlah mentorku sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan aku..., tahu hal-hal mesum. Aku tersenyum dan mendengarkan penjelasan mentorku, sesekali juga melirik wajah mentorku yang sedang mengajariku.

Manis sekali.


	6. Chapter 6

Suatu hari…,

“Ice…, nanti mau langsung pulang ke rumah?” Tanya mentorku.

“Iya…, kan besok libur….”

“Naik apa?”

“Biasa busway.”

“enggak-enggak, maksudnya…, ke buswaynya naik apa?”

“Jalan kaki ke….”

“Heh, kakimu gimana itu?! Retak kan?!” yha…, gak retak-retak amat sih…, soalnya aku udah bisa jalan normal meski masih harus hati-hati banget.

“Ya jalan kaki ke depan gerbang, kak…, dari situ baru naik ojol mulu kok.”

“Kalau gitu nanti bareng ya, ke buswaynya. nanti aku langsung pulang…, jadi kita bareng-bareng.”

“Ha?”

“Jalan ke haltenya, Ice….”

“Oh, oh…, iya baiklah….”

“Eh, tapi liat ntar ya, sore aku mau ketemu orang komunitas dulu. Kalau mau duluan gak apa duluan.”

“..., gak apa kak, aku tungguin kakak juga gak apa. Kan besok libur.”

“Iya juga…, ntar kemaleman lho…, kemarin jam berapa sampenya?”

“Jam 10….”

“Wuih malam banget, langsung bobok pasti. Besoknya kondangan kan kamu?”

Jam 10 sampai di daerah tangerang sih…, sampai rumah dan bobok mah jam 11-12…, dan aslinya gak ada kondangan. Cuma malas aja kalau pulang sabtu kemarin.

“begitulah kak.”

“Yaudah, nanti bareng, ya.”

“Ya, yaa….”

Gawat..., pulang bareng nanti gimana jadinya....

 

Saat pulang...,

"Ice..., maaf, ya. Kayaknya kita gak bisa bareng..., aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal dulu. Kamu pulang aja duluan, ya. Biar gak kemaleman kamu pulangnya."

"Ah..., gak apa kak. Baiklah, aku pulang, duluan ya, Kak." 

Syukurlah gak jadi. Meski aku berharap, tapi kan tetap saja..., aku belum siap kalau harus pulang dengan Kak Taufan..., semoga nanti ada lagi kesempatan pulang bareng dan pas aku sudah siap.


	7. Chapter 7

Suatu hari....

"Ice, hari kamis ikut, ya!" Ucap Kak Taufan sembari senyum-senyum.

"Oke."

"Emang ikut apa?" Masih dengan senyum-senyumnya itu, Kak Taufankembali bertanya. Ah, senpie…, kenapa kamu semanis ini sih pas jahil?

"Event kan? Di Krida kalau gak salah..., ikut aku mah."

"Bagus-bagus...." mentorku tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempolnya, ia lalu memandang ke Laptopnya lagi. "Thorn, kamis ikut gih!"

"Ikut apaan?" tanya Kak Thorn dengan nada malas.

"Yang tadi kita bicarain, lah...."

"Ah, malas lah..., kamis gw ambil cuti." ucap Thorn dengan nada malas di buat-buat.

"Jangan gitulah, Thorn..., temani gw...." rajuk kak Taufan.

"Halah..., malas...."

“Ayolah…, nanti kamu ikut gw ama Ice ke Krida pulangnya pakai voucher taksi.”

“Ah, malas lah Fan….”

“gw bawa mobil kok! Ayolah, Thorn. Gw biasanya anak komunitas nih, bukan anak media kayak ko Kaizo.”

“Liat ntar dah!”

“Makasih, Thorn! Kamu baik banget!”

“Whoy…, aku gak bilang iya, tau….” protes kak Thorn. Kak Taufan hanya tertawa saja.

“Kak, aku berangkat ke sananya dari kost-an atau dari HO?”

“Dari HO, Ice. Kita kerja dulu, ntar jam 9 baru kita berangkat ke Krida.”

“Emang acaranya jam berapa, Fan?” tanya Kak Yaya. 

“Jam 2 sih…, tapi kan prepare dulu….”

“Jam 10 aja kali, Fan…, kecepetan kalau jam 9 tau…, cuma ke Krida mah deket....”

“oh, oh ya…, bener juga. Jam 10 aja Ice kita berangkatnya.”

“Oke, kak.”

“Hey, Fan…, gw dari rumah aja dah, ya. Kalian berdua dari HO.”

“Tapi lu tetep dateng kan Thorn?”

“Kan dibilang liat nanti.”

“Eh, Thorn. Bikin voucher taksi gih buat lu berdua pulang.”

“Ice mah naik Angkot aja pulangnya.”

“Eehh…, jahatnya…” keluhku.

“Jahat lu, Thorn.” tambah Kak Yaya.

“Naik angkot, gw temenin maksudnya…, atau naik kereta?”

“Wah, jahat lu Thorn…, udah lu bikinin voucher taksi gih ah….” tambah KakTaufan sembari sedikit terkekeh.

“Lu mah enak pulang sendiri…, kenapa gak lu aja…, lu kan rumah juga di daerah sana.” Kak Taufan hanya senyum-senyum saja. “Ah terserah, lu dah.”

Aku kembali fokus kerja…, tapi tiba-tiba…, kepikiran…. Kak Thorn dan KakTaufan kok cocok ya…, Ice…, fudanmu jangan kumat!! Ah…, aku harus menahan tawaku lagi.

“Lu cengar-cengir aja, Ice. Kerja, woy kerja. Tawa mulu, lu.” keluh Kak Thorn. Aku tertawa kecil lalu kembali kerja.

“Ice di sini bukannya belajar jadi PR malah belajar ketawa di sini.” komentar Kak Taufan.

“Apa, Fan?” tanya Kak Yaya. Kak Taufan lalu kembali mengulang apa yg dikatakannya. Aku akhirnya gak bisa menahan tawaku lagi. Aah…, emang bener kayaknya. Di sini aku cuma belajar ngakak, bukan belajar jadi pekerja yg baik….


	8. Chapter 8

Suatu hari.

Hari ini, aku mengikuti event yang di 'sponsori' oleh perusahaan tempatku magang. Event sudah selesai..., tapi aku dan mentor-mentorku, Kak Taufan dan Kak Thorn, masih ada di tempat event, mengurus rekan-rekan media juga orang-orang management yg sedang melakukan prosesi tanya jawab juga beberapa rekan komunitas yang masih ada di tempat acara.

Sembari menunggu, Kak Taufan dan Kak Thorn seperti biasa berdiri di depan melihat obrolan riang anggota komunitas sembari mengasapi diri mereka.

Yha, aku bukan tipe yg orang yang mengasapi diri, ya.

Lalu datanglah salah seorang rekan dari perusahaan lain yang masih satu grup dengan perusahaan kami. Kak Taufan menyapanya dengan nama Gopal.

Seperti biasanya juga, aku hanya mendengar percakapan mereka. Selain aku capek karena tadi bertugas melakukan 'siaran langsung', aku memang lebih suka menjawab dan mengoreksi ketimbang ngobrol.

"Gw suka banget event bareng, lu, Fan. Gw bisa ngasih lu kesempatan kenalan ama cewe..., gitu juga dengan gw..., lu bisa ngasih kesempatan gw deketin cewe." tawa Kak Gopal.

Cih..., obrolannya harus gini amat temanya.

"Eh, Fan..., kamu sendiri lagi sama cewe, ya? Yaya kan, ya?" lanjut Kak Gopal.

"Wah bukan, Mas..., dia mah udah ada cowo..., dah mau nikah lagi."

"Fan, fan..., lu tuh harus punya banyak pengganti..., kalau supplier yg satu gak bisa..., cari aja supplier pengganti..., kalau lu cuma punya satu supplier dan supplier itu gak bisa..., mampus lu gak bisa produksi!

"Makanya Fan..., kalau lu cuma punya satu cewe, pas putus langsung jomblo, lu!"

"Emang udah jomblo, Mas." tawa Kak Taufan.

"Nah makanya, Fan! Gw kasih tuh cewe..., gantinya..., kasih gw juga cewe yg lain."

"Siaap, Mas...."

"Maaf, ya mbak. Bukan maksud melecehkan, tapi kita ini, cowo..., emang gitu..., kalau kita gak bisa sama yg satu, yg kedua bisalah, cuma buat di ajak jalan. Urusan yg satu marah mah, belakangan aja!" tawa Kak Gopal pada salah satu rekanan perempuan yang 'ikut nimbrung'.

Yha..., emang sih....

"Gak masalah, Mas..., malah cewe sekarang juga banyak kayak gitu." tawa cewe itu.

"Bener, bener, bener..., cewe malah lebih ganas lagi..., ada cowo yg mau ngajak nikah si cewe, bisa aja si cewe itu nolak cuma buat ngejar cowo lain yg gak mau ngajak nikah thu cewe...." tawa Kak Gopal. Kak Taufan tertawa memanggapi.

Oh..., tolonglah..., gimana denganku yg begini? Mana Kak Taufan mau aja lagi sama 'pretty-pretty' event yang dikenalin Kak Gopal....

Hak dia sih..., tapi..., gimana ya..., jadi cemburu juga akunya....


	9. Chapter 9

Suatu hari…

“Besok event di daerah yang jauh lagi….” keluh Kak Taufan.

“Sekalian main aja, Fan.” ucap Kak Yaya. Aku duduk di tempat Kak Thorn yang sedang cuti, di samping Kak Shielda, di depan meja mereka karena insiden hujan dari atas (ac’a berkondensi), sehingga aku hanya bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Dari aroma-aroma percakapannya…, aku yakin aku bakal cemburu lagi. Duh, semoga wajahku gak kelihatan seperti cemburu.

“Ngapain ah, kak…, gak ada cewe gw.”

“Makanya punya cewe donk, Fan.”

“Gimana mau punya cewe, kak…, eh Kak…, cariin aku cewe donk.”

“Lha gimana? Aku juga cewe, Fan…, aneh kali.”

“Ya maksudnya kenal-kenalin temen cewe kakak lah….” kekeh Taufan. “Gimana ya cara buat nge gaet cewe….”

Kak, rupamu rupa yang mudah buat tergaet, lho…, tapi tergaet cowo kak, bukan cewe…, aku contohnya.

“Tanya Pak Sai thu…, Pak…, pak…, Taufan nanya thu cara buat ngegaet cewe.”

“Iya Pak…, gimana cara bisa punya pacar….”

“Ya Pacaran.”

Tawa Kak Taufan dan Kak Yaya pecah. Aku hanya senyam-senyum saja mendengar jawaban Pak Sai yang emang…, gimana, ya….

“Yah, si bapak mah gitu….” ucap Kak Taufan.

“Gimana lu mau pacaran, Fan…, lu sendiri gak pernah cari cewe.”

“Wah, jahat nih bapak…, dibilang gak pernah nyari cewe….” keluh Kak Taufan pura-pura…, tak lama ia tertawa sendiri.

“Ya makanya jangan keseringan kerja, Fan.” tawa Pak Sai. “Jalan-jalan thu, refreshing cari cewe. Yaya bener thu tadi jalan-jalan, siapa tau ada cewe nyantol.”

“Wah bener juga, pak….”

“Ya makanya jangan keseringan kerja, Fan.” tawa pak Sai.


	10. Chapter 10

Suatu Hari...,

Hari ini aku lagi-lagi mengikuti event dari perusahaan tempat magangku. Hanya saja hari ini berbeda....

Tempat event kali ini sangat dekat dengan kampusku dan cukup dekat dengan rumah orang tuaku. Jadilah aku berangkat dari rumah. Dan seperti biasa..., karena aku ingin malas-malasan dahulu sebelum capek di event..., aku datang lebih awal untuk menunggu di tempat tongkrongan anak muda yang ada persis di samping tempat event..., yha..., ada jalan raya sih yang memisahkannya.

Aku duduk sembari memesan minuman non caffein dan makanan kecil. Aku sedang ingin tidur cepat, makanya aku tidak memesan minuman bercaffein. Aku tersenyum saat ingat kenapa aku akhirnya yang ditugasi menemani mentorku untuk event kali ini.

Awalnya Pak Halilintar, kepala divisiku ingin mengajak Motoboy, Temanku sesama anak magang, untuk menemani Kak Taufan yang harus ada di sana. Namun, karena kemarin Motoboy ada urusan kampus dan jadinya tidak bisa mengurus voucher taksi..., jadilah Pak Hali meminta Kak Taufanmengajakku. Dan yah..., disinilah aku sekarang.

Menyesap minuman manis sembari menunggu Kak Taufan datang. Selama sejam aku menunggu sebelum akhirnya mendapat kabar kalau Kak Taufansudah dekat. Saat kami akhirnya bertemu di lokasi event, akhirnya kamu mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan event.

"Melihatmu, gw merasa memiliki asisten deh. Ice." tawa Kak Taufan.

"Memang asisten, kak. Namanya juga anak magang." tawaku menimpali.

Sungguh. Ini event yang berasa ini kerja-kencan namanya. Meski ada Pak Hali juga yang datang, tapi hampir seharian ini aku terus berjalan di samping kakak mentorku itu. Mengurus release, Q&A, souvenir untuk rekan media, mengambil foto dokumentasi, dan hal lainnya. Aaah..., bahagia sekali.

"Kenalkan, Kang..., ini Ice, anak magang di Marcomm..., bantu-bantu saya yang sekarang udah sendirian nih, kang...." tawa Kak Taufan saat menemani rekan media yang baru saja datang ketika acara event sudah selesai. Ah, rekan media yang terlambat..., tenang saja, kami punya release untuk kalian.

"Ice."

"Ali. Kuliah di mana?"

"Ah..., di Univ. XX yang di gading."

"Ooh! Grupnya media X2 ya...."

"Iya, kang."

Setelah mendengar obrolan Kak Taufan dan rekan media lalu akhirnya rekan media pulang..., aku mulai merasa bosan. Tapi, aku masih tidak ingin pulang. Ada satu tempat tujuan lain yang ingin aku kunjungi selagi aku ada di kawasan ini.

Dan..., aku masih belum mau pergi meninggalkan Kak Taufan sendirian.

"Ice..., cepet-cepet kelarin skripsi, terus kirim CV ke sini..., nanti aku rekomend kamu deh!"

"Mau, kak! Tapi itu masalah..., soal skripsi...." Setelah cerita-cerita soal skripsiku..., akhirnya kak Taufan memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku juga, akhirnya.

Dan setelah sampai di rumah aku baru menyadari satu hal.

"AAARGH! TADI SEBELAHAN MULU!! GAK SEMPET NGAMBIL FOTO KAK TAUFAN!!"

Yha..., tapi yang penting aku udah kerja-kencan seharian ini.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karena aslinya aku dan si kakak adalah non-is. Jadi di fanfic mini ini terpaksa Taufan dan Ice jadi Non-is sementara yang lainnya tetap.  
> Tidak bermaksud mencela, mengubah pandangan, atau hal negatif lainnya. Ini hanya karena kepentingan fic mini ini.
> 
> maaf jika ada yang tersinggung. m(._.)m

Suatu Hari.

"Masih 3 jam lagi ya Aicy...." Ucap Kak Taufan. Entah sejak kapan Kakak mentorku ini sering memanggilku dengan Aicy. Lucu juga, dan jadinya..., berasa spesial. Hehe.

"Apa yang 3 jam lagi?" Aku melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

"Laper nih, Aicy...." Keluh Kak Taufan sembari meringkuk dan memegang perutnya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kakak ikut puasa?"

"Gak liat Aicy? Aku bahkan gak minum nih. Liat bibirku pucat kan."

Aku memandang bibir ranum kakak mentorku dan mengangguk kecil. Meski pikiranku sudah pergi kemana-mana. Staga..., kakak..., kalau boleh sudah aku cium itu bibir yang kata kakak pucat itu!

"Duh..., laper...."

"Aku juga laper kak. Aku puasa makan. Tapi minum mah..., tetep." Kekehku. Di kepercayaanku, juga ada puasa dan saat ini pun sedang terlaksana sebenarnya..., hanya saja puasa kami berbeda sedikit. Puasaku itu 23 jam gak makan apapun, tapi boleh minum khusus air mineral. Tidak boleh susu, ataupun kopi. Tapi aku sih sebenarnya gak ikut puasa itu. Saat hari pertama, 'penyakit kambuhan di perutku' kumat sampai aku gak boleh menahan lapar.

"Kau liat yang tadi, Aicy? Jangan dipikirin ya...." Ucap Kak Taufan yang sedang mengetik sesuatu.

"Enggak. Emang kenapa?"

"Bagus-bagus..., gak penting sih Ice."

"Yha..., penting gak penting juga aku gak peduli." Ucapku sambil tersenyum menatap jam.

"Duh laper...." Keluh Kak Taufan lagi.


	12. broken heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> di sini karena authornya cewe dan peran di sini adalah Ice yg cowo, jadi ada beberapa kalimat yg disesuaikan.  
> Jadi kalau ada kalimat yang terbaca agak aneh mohon maaf.

 

Suatu Hari.

Hari ini, si kakak gak masuk. Cuti katanya. Ah, aku memang pernah dengar kakak udah mau keluar dari perusahaan ini karena kontraknya sudah mau habis. Plus, si kakak keliatannya sudah 'tidak berminat' untuk lanjut di perusahaan ini, kata Motoboy, teman satu magangku yang sering dicurhati. Jadi aku rasa alasan cuti si kakak magangku ini adalah karena di panggil interview di perusahaan yg dia lamar.

"Eh, Ice..., Si Kak Taufan udah punya cewe ya?" Ucap Bellboy, teman magangku yang satu lagi.

"Mungkin." Jawabku, agak terkejut juga.

"Barusan aku liat di snepgeram dia lagi berduaan ama cewe."

"Oh, gitu. Bisa jadi." Ucapku sembari tersenyum. Meski dalam hati tentu saja rasanya hatiku hancur berkeping. Aku menarik nafas dan kembali memandang laptopku.

Atau si kakak kali ini cuti karena ingin kencan pertama ya? Hahah..., sakit juga kalau itu benar.

"Ice, kamu suka Kak Taufan ya?" Ucap Kak Shielda.

"...." aku membatu. Lho? Sejak kapan ketahuan? Ah..., sudahlah, sekalian lepaskan saja semua.

"Dia udah ada yg punya lho sekarang." Lanjut Kak Shielda.

"Yha biarin aja. Lagian aku kan cowo juga. Kalau si Kakak lurus, ya aku gak mau maksain buat belok..., Masih banyak ikan di lautan. Berarti aku hanya tinggal mencari ikan lain yg mau."

"Beneran, ya...." ucap Kak Shielda agak kaget.

Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Tapi sebelum ada janur kuning sih..., kenapa gak di coba nikung dulu?" kekehku setengah bercanda.

"Ckckck, kau ini Ice...." kekeh Motoboy. Aku tersenyum.

Mana mungkin aku berani menikungnya? Seperti yg aku bilang tadi, aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakku padanya..., biarlah aku yang sakit. Lagi.

Toh...,

Sebentar lagi juga kegiatan magangku selesai. Aku akan lebih mudah melupakannya setelah aku selesai magang dari tempat ini.

Meski..., rasanya hari ini..., selama berada di kost-an..., hatiku pasti sakit sekali.  
Hari ini..., aku harus melampiaskannya semua. Besok aku harus kembali menemuinya dengan biasa saja. Kalau besok dia sudah masuk sih.

"Ice..., gimana nih roll banner yg di print salah!" ucap Pak Sai.

"Di akalin aja Pak, kayaknya masih bisa diakalin." ucapku lalu mulai bekerja lagi.

Ah..., benar. Bekerja seperti ini mungkin bisa membuatku cepat lupa.


	13. Chapter 13

Suatu Hari,

Hari ini..., aku agak jarang ketemu dengan kakak mentorku.

Yha..., jarangnya sih lebih karena Kak Taufan harus survei tempat di salah satu saudara perusahaan kami.

Untungnya aku diberi tugas olehnya untuk mengurus souvenir untuk acara yg akan dilangsungkan besok.

Ah, sedih..., padahal kemarin baru denger kabar soal Kak Taufan dan gaetan barunya.  
Bahkan tadi pagi..., aku sempat dengar percakapan Kak Taufan dengan Kak Yaya.

"Fan, yg kemarin cantik, lho."

"Hahah, iya, kak. Itu aku baru pertama kali juga lho ketemunya."

"Lha, terus..., udah lama temenan di dunia maya?"

"Iya, kak. Dia itu temennya adik kelasku di kampus."

Oke, si kakak lebih suka yang daun muda rupanya. Umurku juga di bawah kakak sih..., tapi mungkin masih kurang muda. Hahaha..., dan aku bukan cewe.

"Eh, Aicy. Sini, aku mau jelasin sesuatu dulu."

Dan setelah itu, di sinilah aku sekarang. Di gudang, mengurus souvenir.

"Yg cabang B pas banget datangnya." Kekehku pada Gaganas, pihak gudang yang membantuku mengurus souvenir-souvenir ini.

"Iya dek." Balasnya sembari membantu pihak cabang B mengangkut souvenir. Ah... Kak Taufan..., seandainya kakak lihat....

Sadar Ice! Sadar, kakakmu itu sudah ada yang....

"Lemes amar dek..., sabar bentar lagi buka, kok."

"Ahahaha..., bukan lemas puasa pak. Cuma lega karena berkurang satu tugas saya." Ucapku.

"Wah, kok keliatan lemes ya?"

"Emang gitu pak wajah saya. Maklumi saja."

Aku lemes karena kecewa, pak.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagi" bukan maksud menghina ata melecehkan, apalagi dengan adanya Yaya di sini. Aku lupa Yaya punya nama yg bisa aku pakai sebagai non-is..., tapi karena udah kebiasaan pake Yaya jadilah.... Tetap Yaya aja di sini....

Suatu Hari...,

Karena sudah waktunya istirahat, aku akhirnya bisa makan. Aku pergi bareng Kak Taufan, Kak Yaya, dan Kak Jason. Kak Jason ini dulu satu departemen dengan Kak Taufan dan Kak Yaya, tapi sekarang dipindah ke departemen lain. Biasanya juga kami bersama ibu Kikita, tapi tadi Ibu Kikita sedang bicara dengan Pak Halilintar, sehingga Ibu Kikita akan menyusul nantinya.

Obrolan saat makan biasa aja sampai ketika Ibu Kikita bergabung dan Kak Jason harus pergi karena dipanggil oleh atasannya.

"Kamu makin manly deh, Ice..., lagi jatuh cinta ya? Sama cewe mana nih?" Tanya Ibu Kikita.

"Ah.., enggak juga...." Ucap ku agak gugup.

"Ice kan belok bu." ucap Kak Yaya seraya tertawa.

"Oh, gitu..., suka sama Kak Taufan nih ya?" Nafasku sesaat tertahan.

"Enggak juga, kok bu...." Ucapku cepat "Cuma lagi pengen aja..., aku kan udah mau selesai juga magangnya."

Ugh..., aku gak bisa liat reaksinya Kak Taufan karena Kak Taufan lagi bersandar karena kekenyangan di sebelahku. Entah ibu Kikita cuma asal nyeletuk, atau..., emang ibu kikita juga sudah tahu? Ugh..., gawat ini mah.

Di akhir periode magangku ini malah ketahuan terus soal aku suka dengan kak Taufan.  
Haah....

Bahkan mungkin orangnya sendiri sudah tahu, ya. Aku bersyukurnya kak Taufan masih bersikap biasa padaku, jika memang seandainya sang kakak sudah tahu..., bersabar saja Ice..., justru karena belum pasti akan di perpanjang, setidaknya kamu tahu ini mungkin akan segera berakhir. Sabar Ice.


	15. Chapter 15

Suatu Hari.

"Pak Hali..., sepertinya aku akan lanjut magang hingga Agustus. Ehm, akhir Agustus." Ucapku sedikit segan dengan atasan tertinggi di departemenku. Aku masih belum bisa membaca mood seseorang, terutama orang yang seperti Pak Halilintar. Kalau aku salah mengambil waktu..., bisa dipastikan sebelum pulang nanti aku sudah tamat.

"Oh ya bagus. Tapi nanti coba di koordinasikan dengan hrd ya. Minta surat perpanjang dari kampus. Berarti nanti ketemu Pak Borara lagi kan?" Bagus, sepertinya mood Pak Hali sedang baik.

"Baik, Pak."

"Ah, salam ya untuk Pak Borara. Kapan kamu mau kesana?"

"Err, rencananya rabu ini, pak. Tapi agak sore."

"Begitu, ya..., Fan!"

"Iya pak Hali?" Tanya Kak Taufan sembari berjalan mendekati meja Pak Halilintar.

"Ambilkan Souvenir satu, lalu kasih ke Ice."

"Siap, Pak." Ucap Kak Taufan lalu berjalan ke arah lemari tempat penyimpanan souvenir kecil dan memberikanku bingkisan berisi souvenir itu.

"Salam ya buat Pak Borara. Jangan lupa di kasi nanti, ya."

"Siap, pak." Ucapku lalu kembali ke kursiku sembari meletakan bingkisan di bawah mejaku.

"Jadi-jadi..., udah bilang Pak Hali?" Tanya Kak Taufan.

"Itu barusan...."

"Jadi kan lanjut sampai desember."

"Iya..., Ehh..., enggak, cuma sampai Agustus!!"

"Kan tadi diiyain tuh." Kak Taufan terkekeh.

"Ih, kakak mau, maunya..., aku gak ada duit...."

"Tapi kemarin bisa tuh beli e paper kompas."

"Ah, soal itu, sekarang udah enggak lagi kok. Udah dialihin ke dana operasional kampus. Tapi ya gitu..., cuma bisa di akses di kampus. Sedih juga gak bisa baca di sini lagi."

"Hoo, bagus, Ice... Lumayan bisa hemat 300 ribu sebulan." Kekeh Kak Taufan.

"Iya sih...."

"Eh, Ice..., aku mau minta tolong...." Lalu Kak Taufan memintaku mengerjakan tugas lagi.  
Tak terasa bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Aku bersiap untuk pulang bareng teman magangku Bellboy. Yha..., cuma sampai gerbang depan saja sih barengnya.

"Ciee, yg pakai gel rambut. Kayaknya bener nih si Ice seneng sama pangerannya...." Komentar Kak Shielda. Bellboy tertawa mengiyakan. Sial..., aku lagi gak bisa memakai topeng pokerku, lagi. Terpaksa aku harus menghindar ke toilet.

Haaah..., udah ketahuan satu departemen (kecuali Pak Hali) mungkin, ya....

Emang sih aku suka dengan Kak Taufan..., tapi kan....

Yha ini emang udah termasuk berabe sih. Huuuh..., mana aku masih sampai Agustus lagi.

Aaahhhh....

Tapi emang sih, aku sendiri yg mau sampai Agustus. Bisa buat bahan skripsi. Sekalian..., tentu saja melihat Kakak tersayangku itu. Aku memang tidak tau sampai kapan kakak akan mendampingiku, apalagi dengan rumor kakak akan segera habis kontraknya, dan mungkin tidak akan diperpanjang.

Haaah..., semoga sampai akhir Agustus bisa tetap bertemu, ya....


	16. Chapter 16

Suatu Hari.

Hari ini libur, iya, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan si kakak, ya sudahlah, ya. Namun, di hari inilah aku malah mendapat sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Aku bermimpi. Yha elah mimpi doank, pasti banyak yang berpikir seperti itu. Masalahnya..., Mimpi ini agak membuatku heran sendiri. Mimpi yang agak aneh sebenarnya. Yha, mengingat ini mimpi saja aku merasa wajar kalau aneh.

Mungkin juga karena aku hanya ingat sedikit mengenai mimpi itu. Yang pasti saat itu, satu kota aku bekerja sedang kacau. Entah kerusuhan entah apa..., yang pasti kejadiannya saat pulang dari kantor.

Anehnya satu-satunya yang bisa membawaku pulang tentu saja transportasi yang selalu aku naiki. Bus umum. Tidak ada motor, apalagi Mobil. Hanya bus, orang-orang yg frustasi ingin cepat pulang, serta banyak tim dari kepolisian yg berpakaian serba berpelindung. Mungkin karena ada bom? Entah.

Aku ingat semua teman sekantorku sudah pada naik, tinggal aku dan Kak Taufan yang belum naik. Di saat Kak Taufan sudah naik, aku ternyata tidak bisa naik karena kepenuhan. Entah kenapa saat itu Kak Taufan turun lagi dan menemaniku. Bus itu pun akhirnya menutup pintu, bersiap untuk jalan. Tak sampai semenit pintu itu di tutup, antrian dari belakang kami mendadak menjadi lebih ricuh. Mereka merusak pagar pembatas halte dan berbondong-bondong berebut naik bus yang baru tertutup itu.

Tentu saja bisa di pastikan bus itu langsung oleng. Aku bahkan sampai melihat semua orang akhirnya jatuh tertimpa bus.

Kak Taufan menarik tanganku.

"Kita naik yang dari sisi halte yg satunya saja."

Kira-kira seperti itu omongannya. Antara ingin cari aman, atau memang tidak ingin ikut-ikutan tertimpa masalah dengan bus yang mungkin saja sudah memakan korban jiwa itu.  
Dan yha, kita dapat bus tak lama setelah berpindah ke sisi halte yg lain.  
Di saat itulah aku mendapat telepon dari ayahku, telepon via aplikasi sehingga terus saja putus-putus. 

Entah karena kesal atau apa, si kakak mengambil ponselku, mengetik sesuatu diponselnya dan memberikannya padaku. Itu nomor ayahku..., tapi anehnya yg aku baca itu nama si kakak. Setelah berhasil bicara dengan orang tuaku dan mengembalikan hpnya....

Aku terbangun.

Ah, ya. Emang menyebalkan ya....

Di satu sisi aku senang karena aku bisa memimpikan si kakak. Tapi di sisi lain, ada juga perasaan takut. Takut ada apa-apa..., mungkin karena suasana dalam mimpi yang terlalu mencekam juga makanya aku jadi merasa was-was.

Ahh..., sudahlah..., inikan hanya mimpi.


	17. Chapter 17

Suatu Hari.

"Fan, kamu mau pergi kan? Aku pinjam Es, ya." ucap Kak Shielda.

"Es?"

"Ice..., kan arti namanya Es dia." ucap Kak Shielda sambil tertawa.

"Oh..., boleh, kak. Boleh banget." tawa Kak Taufan lalu menutup laptopnya. Kak Shielda dengan senyum lebarnya menggerakkan tangannya memanggilku. Aku lalu berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Kak Shielda.

"Nanti kamu ke divisi finance ya. Ketemu cici Ying."

"..., yg mana?"

"..., Bellboy..., temenin Es, nih, sekalian kenalin. Kamu juga hari terakhirkan hari ini. Biar Es yg gantiin kamu ke finance sampai ada anak baru lagi." ucap Kak Shielda dengan senyum penuh maksud.

Setelah selesai muter-muter mencari orang yg dimaksud aku akhirnya kembali ke ruangan departemen kami. Bellboy pergi ke ruangan divisi HRD untuk mengambil surat pernyataan selesai magang. Sementara aku di sini masih perpanjang sampai Agustus. Hahaha.

"Eh, Es..., kamu kan nyimpang nih..., di Marcomm ada yang kamu suka gak?"

"Errr...." bukannya kemarin Kak Shielda udah tahu, ya? Memastikan kali, ya.... "Ada...."

"Koko Taufan kan, ya?"

"Begitulah, Kak. Emang keliatan ya kak?"

"Banget lah. Dulu kamu datang awut-awutan, kayak gak niat kerja. Sekarang rapi banget, wangi pula. Koko Taufan ganteng, ya?"

"Eehehe.... Iya...."

"Trus gimana..., ada rasa gimana gitu deket Koko Taufan? Deg-degan gitu...."

"Lebih keliatan salting sih kak. Deg-degan sih pasti, apalagi kalau dipanggil mendekat. Gimana ya, Kak..., rasanya...."

"Anu, Shielda...."

Tiba-tiba datang orang yang membawa surat yg ditujukan pada Kak Shielda. Omongan kita terputus saat itu. Namun, bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkannya. Karena aku baru sadar, ada Kak Thorn, Ibu Kikita, dan Pak Sai. Meski mereka duduk di ujung meja yang dekat jendela (kak Shielda duduk di ujung meja dekat pintu) tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka masih bisa mendengar percakapan kami.

Yha sudahlah, ya....


	18. Chapter 18

Suatu hari....

"Tukar kado jumat nanti mau minta apa, Ice?" Tanya Kak Yaya. Aku melirik ke langit-langit.

"Aku pikir-pikir dulu ya, kak. Oh, ya..., Pak Hali sukanya apa, ya?"

"Kasih aja hot chocolate. Pak Hali setiap makan di luar pesannya selalu Hot Chocolate."

"Hoo...."

"Eh, Bu Melissa ingin apa, bu?" Tanya Kak Taufan pada Bu Melissa, rekan satu departemen kami.

Jumat ini memang akan ada acara tukar kado tepat sebelum libur panjang hari raya. Kemarin kami semua mengambil undian untuk acara tukar kado. Rasanya sih gimana gitu ya, karena udah tau siapa yang akan ngasih dan..., tau apa yang akan di kasih. Tapi emang bagusnya begitu sih..., kan berabe urusannya kalau beli hadiahnya buat laki-laki taunya yg dapet perempuan atau sebaliknya. Entah sial atau beruntung, aku dapat tugas untuk mengasih hadiah pada Pak Hali, Kepala departemenku. Hahahha..., mau kasih hadiah apa aku?! (T^T)

Dan sayangnya lagi bukan Kak Taufan yang memberiku, ataupun harus aku berikan. Sedih, tapi ya..., mau gimana ya....

"Apa aja deh, Fan."

"Ini yang dapat Taufan pasti berat nih. Minta Pacar Dia!" Celetuk Kak Thorn tiba-tiba. Kak Taufan tertawa juga rekan-rekan satu department kami. Kecuali anak magang baru pengganti Bellboy yang masih berusaha beradaptasi di lingkungan ini. Oh ya nama anak magang baru ini, Invi, dia perempuan.

"Itu kasih Invi aja kalau Taufan mau pacar, tuh" celetuk Bu Emy, rekan satu magang kami juga.

"Wah jangan donk bu. Jangan kasih pressure buat anak magang baru." ucap Kak Taufan sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Kasih Ice aja tuh." bisik Kak Shielda yg masih bisa aku dengar. Motoboy juga berbisik mengiyakan. Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati..., ya kali Kak Taufan mau menyimpang secepat itu. Hng..., lebih baik aku kembali fokus..., enaknya minta apa juga ya ke Kak Yaya. Kak Taufan berdiri untuk mengambil minum, aku pun mendekati Kak Yaya.

"Kak Yaya..., aku minta buku apa aja deh."

"Buku bacaan?"

"Iya, kak. Buku bacaan apa aja."

"Oke deh, Siap Ice!"

Aku tersenyum dan kembali ke tempat dudukku dan mengerjakan tugasku yang setengah tertunda karena mendengar percakapan mengenai acara tukar kado itu.

"Aicy..., kemari deh..., aku mau jelasin tugas ke kamu." ucap Kak Taufan. Wajah panik itu terlihat lagi. Ah..., Kakak.... "Kamu kerjain di laptop saya saja, ya. Saya meeting dulu. Nanti kamu ikut meeting yang jam 2 saja, ok?"

"Oke kak." yang aku yakin meeting jam 2 juga aku gak akan diajak lagi. Hahaha..., ya tidak masalah, lah. Aku tau kakak panik dan butuh support untuk mengerjakan banyak hal, dan aku bisa jadi tangan kanannya untuk saat ini.

Yha..., karena entah sampai kapan aku akan menjadi 'asistennya Kak Taufan'. Anak baru ini dari Management, masuknya bisa ke marcomm.... Bisa aja aku di rotasi. Seperti Motoboy yg di rotasi karena kehadiranku.

Makanya, kesempatan ini harus aku pakai sebisa mungkin.

Semangat, Aicy!


	19. Chapter 19

Suatu hari.

Tumbennya, hari ini aku tidak begitu fokus dengan apa percakapan yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Karena aku sedang agak bosan juga.

"Ntar si Es cemburu lho!" ucap Kak Shielda pada Kak Taufan dan Kak Thorn kayaknya tadi emang lagi menggoda Invi si anak baru. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang keempatnya bingung, lalu kembali lagi dengan apa yang aku baca.

"Lha, kenapa Ice dibawa-bawa?"

"Lu gak paham Fan?" Entah kenapa mereka seperti berbisik-bisik sesuatu.

"Jangan bikin gosip yang gak-gak donk kak. Gak profesional nih...."

"Dih gak percayaan."

Ah, sudah aku duga. Si kakak pasti menganggapku sebagai partner kerja saja. Yha, tidak masalah memang. Dari awal juga aku udah tahu pasti kalau si kakak akan bersikap seperti itu. Aku akan berusaha profesional, sama seperti kakak yang..., sudah profesional.

Duh, meski rasanya sakit saat si kakak ngomong begitu. Hahaha.

Tak lama setelahnya kami melakukan acara tukar kado yang sangat membuatku tertawa karena tingkah Kak Taufan dan Kak Thorn, kami akhirnya mendapat pengumuman dari Pak Hali. Aku sangat senang dengan pengumuman yang diucapkan Pak Hali. Aku bahkan dengan sangat gembira dan memandang Kak Taufan dengan bahagia.

“Sekalian saya ingin memberi selamat kepada Taufan karena akhirnya Taufan menjadi karyawan Tetap!”

“UWOOO SELAMAT FAN!!” Ucap semua anggota departemen kami. Aku bahkan melihat Kak Thorn mengangkat tubuh Kak Taufan.

“Berat, lho berat. Sungguh!” keluh Kak Thorn setelah mengangkat tubuh ramping Kak Taufan selama satu detik. Aku tertawa aja melihat tingkah mereka.

“Tapi dengan catatan..., karena nama COO kita juga adalah Taufan, nama panggilan Taufan harus diganti menjadi Angin.”

“Sore, Pak Angin....”

“Sore Kak Angin....”

Ucap kami semua Kak Angin hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

“Oke, ayo kita semua kembali ke ruangan.” ucap Pak Hali.

“Eh, Ice..., suka gak hadiahnya..., yang tambahan itu aku cuma asal pilih sih..., belum punya kan?”

“Suka banget Kak Yaya... dan pas banget aku cuma punya series yang kedua. Yang pertama....”

“Eh udah punya beneran?”

“Bukan kak..., aku justru lagi nyari-nyari yang series pertama ini..., aku cuma punya yang kedua soalnya pas aku beli series kedua, di tempat aku beli udah gak ada yang series pertama. dan pas banget kakak ketemu dan ngehadiahin. Aku seneng banget.”

“Wah, gila pas banget, Kak.” Ucap Kak Taufan.

“Aku juga gak nyangka Fan, awalnya kan aku mau beliin dia series d*r**m*n..., tapi aku pikir lagi kayaknya Ice gak suka yang kayak gitu, terus tiba-tiba aku ngeliat komik itu. yang kedua emang banyak banget, tapi yang series satu cuma sisa dua. Ya udah deh aku beli yang series satunya aja.”

“Oh ya Kak Taufan..., nanti aku ke perusahaan terakhir kan untuk ngambil banner? Apa berangkat sekarang aja ya? Takut udah pulang semua kalau aku menunggu lebih lama lagi.”

“Oh, ya..., siap Aicy. Hati-hati, ya.”

Setelah berkutat sana-sini dengan kebijakan perusahaan tempat aku mengambil banner, aku akhirnya kembali sampai di kantor. Tentu saja semua sudah pulang kecuali Kak Yaya, Kak Taufan, dan Ibu Kikita. Aku melakukan perenggangan singkat karena pegal sudah membawa tiga banner sekaligus.

“Lu mau bukber bareng cewe kemarin?!” tanya Kak Yaya pada Kak Taufan, persis saat aku bersiap akan pulang.

“Enggak, kok kak... ada sama....”

“Eh, gw kayak orang posesif banget ya... ‘bareng cewe yang kemarin?!’. Padahal mah kita gak ada apa-apa.” Ucap Kak Yaya. Kak Taufan tertawa.

“Iya lah Kak. Lu posesif udah kayak kakak gw.” Tawa Kak Taufan. “Oh ya Ice makasih ya bannernya.”

“Lu tadi pergi Ice?” tanya Kak Yaya.

“Iya kak.”

“Harusnya jangan mau kalau udah mau dekat-dekat jam pulang kantor, Ice!” ucap Kak Yaya. “Lu gimana sih Fan? Nyuruh-nyuruh anak magang buat ngambil banner.”

“Kok gw yang jadi dimarahin? Kan Aicy yang mau tadi.” Ucap Kak Taufan.

“Lu gak kasihan sama Ice, Fan? Dia tadi bawain lima banner yang sampe bikin Tanah dari divisi Corporate kasihan dan bantuin dia bawain tadi.”

“Ah..., itu sih karena tadi banyak aj....”

“Ice..., itu berat pasti lho!”

“Iya sih. Tapi kan tadi udah dibantu, Kak Tanah”

“Lu gimana sih, Fan, Fan....”

“Okelah kak. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Ibu Kikita, aku pulang dulu.” Ucapku.

Tak lama aku baru menyadari aku ketinggalan makan siangku. Dan akhirnya aku kembali ke dalam ruangan. untung tadi aku memutuskan untuk beli minuman dan koyo dulu di koperasi.

“Lho, Ice, kok balik lagi?” tanya Bu Kikita.

“Iya bu, ada yang ketinggalan.” Ucapku sambil mengambil bungkusan berisi makan siang.

“Fan..., lu tau gak Si Ice sampai gak makan siang tuh!” ucap Kak Yaya.

“Lu gak makan, Ice? Aku udah suruh kamu makan tadi!” Tanya Kak Taufan dengan wajah terkaget-kaget.

“Lu gimana sih, Fan?!” protes Kak Yaya lagi.

“Tuh kan dimarahin lagi gw, Ice....”

“Aku lagi gak ingin makan aja Kak, tadi. Soalnya....”

“Aku gak mau kamu sakit lho, Ice.” Ucap Kak Taufan.

..., Aku membatu melihat puppy eyes Kak Taufan. “Tenang aja kak. Aku baik-baik aja kok. Ya udah aku pulang duluan ya.”

“Lu gimana sih Fan! Harusnya kau buat dia makan siang donk! Pastiin dia makan siang! Gimana sih?!” protes Kak Yaya lagi.

“Iya kak. Iya maaf... Aku mau nganterin Ice dulu, ah!” ucap Taufan.

“Eh, Kak Taufan mau ngapain?” ucapku saat aku membuka pintu ruangan dan Kak Taufan ada langsung di belakangku. Kak Taufan hanya tersenyum aja.

“Ice..., aku gak mau kau sakit karena gak makan lho..., nanti kalau maag gimana?”

“Udah maag kok. Makanya aku lagi gak bisa minum kopi.”

“Noh kan! Sigh..., pokoknya makasih ya Ice. Karena kamu udah menarik semua material promosi kita. Soalnya nanti kita mau pakai lagi.”

“Mau pakai di mana lagi kak?” tanyaku dengan nada excited.

“Kita mau pakai di..., lho? Ice mau kemana?” Tanya Kak Taufan saat aku berjalan lurus sementara Kak Taufan berbelok ke kiri.

“Mau pulang, lah kak.”

“Gak lewat depan? Oh, lewat belakang lebih deket ya? Oke. Sampai ketemu senin nanti Ice.”

“Sampai ketemu kak!”

Setelah Kak Taufan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku melompat dan berteriak senang. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain selain aku di jalan itu. aku bahagia banget sampai-sampai rasanya mau meneteskan air mata! Aaah..., meski hanya dianggap sebagai partner aku bahagia banget bisa berinteraksi seperti ini dengan Kak Taufan. Aku bahagia banget!


	20. Pulang bareng 1.

Suatu hari.

“Ice nanti pulangnya bareng saya, ya. Ke halte TAM.” ucap Kak Taufan tiba-tiba. Aku langsung membatu. Siaaal…, hatiku masih belum siap aslinya!!

“Gak sampe halte pramuka aja kak?” candaku setelah berhasil mengembalikan kekakuanku.

“Wah, bukannya gak mau Ice. Kan kamu gak ada helm…, biasanya di bunderan depan TAM ada polisi..”

“Iya juga, ya….” Gumamku sedikit sedih.

“Lain ceritanya kalau aku pakai mobil, Ice. Aku anterin deh sampe jauh. Kayak kemarin aku anter kamu ke Pramuka dan Jatinegara.”

“Oke deh kak. Terserah kakak saja.”

“Eh, tapi aku mau ngerokok sebentar, ya…, kamu buru-buru gak?”

“Enggak, kok. Aku akan mudiknya besok pagi.”

“Siap…, kalau gitu nanti kamu tunggu di koperasi, ya.”

“Oke, kak.”

AAAARGGGHH!! JANTUNGKU!!! Tenang, Ice tenang…, kali ini mungkin kesempatan terakhir…, kamu pasti bisa Ice! Kamu harus siap saat ini juga.

~…~…~…~

“Yuk, Icy.” Ucap Kak Taufan. Aku dan temanku Invi yang masih berkuat dengan ‘kue lebaran yang harus dibagi’ itu memandang Kak Taufan.

“Bentar lagi, kak…, aku mau bagi kue ini sama Invi dulu.”

“Oke, kalau gitu aku tunggu di depan ya. Sambil biasa….”

“Siap, Kak.” Aku lalu kembali bingung bagaimana harus membawa kuenya jika harus dibagi dua saat ini.

“Kak Ice mau pulang bareng Kak Taufan, ya? Kuenya kakak aja yang bawa deh!” Ucap Invi.

“Eh, tapi kan Pak Hali minta kita berbagi.”

“Gak apa, kak. Toh, aku juga gak ada yang makan.”

“Aku juga gak bakal ada yang makan.”

“Udahlah, Kak…, kakak bawa aja…, nanti makin lama Kak Taufannya nunggu lho.”

“Uuh…, baiklah…, makasih Invi…, lain kali kalau dapat hadiah yg perlu dibagi lagi, kamu yang bawa, ya.”

“Bisalah itu, Kak.”

“Baiklah. Yuk jalan.”

~…~…~…~

“Lama nunggu Icy?”

“Enggak, Kak. Baru juga duduk sebenarnya.” kekehku. Memang aku baru saja duduk di meja depan koperasi karyawan setelah membeli persediaan minuman untuk aku minum di busway. Well, sebentar lagi buka puasa, jadi wajar kalau aku boleh bawa minum ke dalam bus.

“Kalau gitu, Yuk.” ucap Kak Taufan sambil berjalan ke arah parkiran motor. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

ASTAGAA!! AROMA KAK TAUFAAN!!

Aku hampur tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku yang aku rasa terkembang sangat lebar. Untungnya karena ini motor, Kak Taufan hampur pasti tidak melihatku.

“Sore, Pak! Pulang ya, Pak.” ucap Kak Taufan pada satpam yang berjaga. Aku ikut mengangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahku. Aku mencoba memeluk Kak Taufan.

Sayangnya ransel yang dikenakannya sangat besar sehingga tanganku tidak begitu sampai pada tubuhnya.

Aah, gak apa. Yang penting aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh kak Taufan selama masih ada kesempatan.

Halte busnya terlalu dekat juga sih….

“Oke, deh Icy…, hati-hati di jalan, ya. Have a nice Holiday!” kekeh Kak Taufan saat aku turun tepat di depan tangga halte.

“Iya kak. Kakak juga. Sampai bertemu lagi.” ucapku lalu melambaikan tanganku pada punggung Kak Taufan yang sudah melaju. Aku menaiki tangga halte….

“aaaaahhh!!!” pekikku tertahan.

“Dek, kamu gak apa?” tanya seseorang yg lewat di sampingku, wajahnya khawatir saat mendengar dan melihatku terpekik tertahan.

“E, enggak apa, kok mbak.” ucapku. “Cuma mau jatuh tadi.” lanjutku dengan ekspresi yang dengan susah payah aku bentuk. Orang itu tersenyum.

“Hati-hati ya dek.” ucapnya lalu mendahuluiku menaiki tangga.

Hhhhhh…, tenang, Ice. Tenang…, fangirlinganmu nanti saja kalau sudah di rumah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aslinya ini kejadiannya pas Selasa minggu lalu. 


	21. Pulang bareng 2.

Suatu hari....

"Kalian udah mau pulang? Kalian pesen taksi sekarang deh." Ucap Kak Taufan. Aku memandang ponselku.

"Gak bisa kak. Batre ponselku udah sekarat, nih." Ucapku seraya menunjukan ponselku yg sudah menggunakan mode 'amat hemat daya'.

"Oh, berarti nanti kamu stopin ya, Ice? Invi gimana? Bisa pesen taksi?"

"Sst, ini lagi mau pesen, Pak." ucap Invi seraya menggunakan ponselnya untuk menelpon.

"Oh." Kak Taufan tertawa kecil. "Aku temenin kalian deh sampai dapet..., oh ya, Ice..., atau sekalian saja aku anter kamu ke taksipool mau gak? Aku pakai mobil sendiri kok."

"Eh, ah..., bo, boleh kak."

Siap..., makin lama Kak Taufan makin aneh saja.

"Oke deh. Kamu tunggu di sini, ya. Temani Invi sampai dapet taksi. Aku mau kasih berkas dulu ke Gopal."

"Siap, kak." ucapku dibarengi dengan anggukan Invi yang sedang menyebutkan alamat event kami.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku memang bertemu lagi dengan Kak Gopal di event ini. Tentu karena memang ini event milik perusahaan Kak Gopal lagi, kami sebagai anak perusahaannya (atau malah adik perusahaannya?) memang diminta untuk membantu mereka. Dan lagi..., selera musik kak Gopal dan aku sama. Selera musik kak Gopal ketahuan saat dia milih lagu untuk menemani rekan EO merapikan barang. Dari situ aku tahu selera musik Kak Gopal dan aku sama. Ahahah..., kembali ke topik. Invi sudah mendapat taksi saat Kak Taufan akhirnya selesai memberi berkas pada Kak Gopal.

"Si Invi udah dapet, ya?"

"Iya kak, Barusan."

"Hoala, aku belum ngucapin terima kasih lagi ke dia." Ucap Kak Taufan. "Makasih ya, Ice..., atas Supportnya."

"Sama-sama, kak. Lumayan kan aku jadi tambah pengalaman."

"Benar sekali itu, Ice. Yuk kita cari taksi untukmu." Ucap Kak Taufan seraya memutar kunci mobilnya.

"Ah, oke...." Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Si kakak sudah masuk ke bangku pengemudi dan aku terpaku di samping pintu.

Tepatnya di antara pintu belakang dan pintu depan. Aku tahu aku 'harusnya' duduk di depan, di sampingnya. Tapi aku terlalu takut dan jantungku sudah berdebar keras sebenarnya.

"Eh, Ice..., di sini aja, ngapain kamu di belakang?" Ucap Kak Taufan saat dia membuka pintu bagian depan yang persis berada di depanku.

"Ah, e, enggak kak. Tadi ada sesuatu aja...." Ucapku canggung sembari memasuki mobil milik Kak Taufan perlahan. Sial, tanganku mulai tremor....

Setelah menunggu mesin mobil panas dan menyeting gps (si kakak orang asli daerah sini, tapi masih gak 'hapal' jalan)..., akhirnya kami berangkat. Tanganku masih agak gemetar..., aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ketakutan saat ini. Well, ini efek salting sepertinya. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya aku duduk samping-sampingan di mobil berdua bersama Kak Taufan. Saat event bersama rekan media, jauh sebelum event ini, kami berdua bahkan bisa dikatakan seharian duduk samping-sampingan di mobil. Apa ini juga terpengaruh karena..., mobil kali ini adalah mobil pribadi kak Taufan, ya? Aromanya enak soalnya..., eh, Ice Fokus....

"Thu ada taksi yang sepertinya kosong." ucap Kak Taufan membuyarkan keheningan ini. Aku menarik nafasku, sedikit lega, karena kecanggungan ini akan berakhir. "Coba kamu tanya dulu, Ice. Nanti kalau bisa balik dulu bentar, kabari aku, oke?"

"Siap kak."

Aku pun keluar mobil milik Kak Taufan. Setelah bernegosiasi akhirnya aku mendapat taksi itu. Setelah mengabari Kak Taufan, aku kembali menaiki Taksi dan melihat mobil milik kakak mulai menjauh dari pandangan.

Ah..., Meski singkat dan aku jadi sangat canggung..., aku senang dapat kesempatan seperti tadi.


	22. Makan berdua

Suatu Hari,

 

"Kak, hari ini aku hanya masuk setengah hari, ya. aku mau bimbingan magang di kampus." ucapku pagi itu. Karena kemarin aku lupa memberitahu, jadi ada baiknya aku beritahu kakak mentorku itu saat ini.

"Nanti bareng aja Icy, kayaknya nanti aku mau ke Cabang di situ. Tapi, kalau gak memungkinkan ya, sori Icy."

"Gak apa kak. nanti kabari aku lagi saja." ucapku.

"Siap, Icy..., btw..., bagaimana pemberitaan hari ini? Sudah ada yang masuk lagi?" tanya Kak Taufan.

"Belum kak, masih sama seperti yang kemarin."

"Kalau punyaku, Ice? masih aman semua medianya?" tanya Kak Yaya.

"Masih kak."

"Oh, Siap Ice. Btw, Fan..., aku rapat dulu ya sama bapak dan orang dari Production House."

"Siap kakak."

~...~...~...~

Siangnya.

"Icy, yuk makan. Bu Kikita, Invi, Yuk makan." Ajak Kak Taufan.

"Oke, kak."

"Nanti aja Fan..., masih kenyang makan camilan ini." ucap Bu Kikita.

"Sama Pak..., aku juga masih kenyang makan camilan." Ucap Invi.

"Oh ya udah..., kita duluan deh, ya." ucap Kak Taufan. "Yuk Ice."

Tunggu..., tunggu..., cuma berdua? hahahaha..., mati aku mati aku mati aku....

"Btw, Ice..., kayaknya aku gak jadi ke cabang itu deh. liat kan tadi..., kepala gw udah mau meledak kayak gunung agung." ucapnya setengah bercanda. aku tertawa menanggapi.

"Gak masalah kak. berarti habis makan aku langsung berangkat, ya." ucapku.

"Siap Icy."

Sungguh..., aku sedikit grogi makan berdua aja dengan kak Taufan. meski berusaha biasa aja, tapi aku jadinya gak bisa melihatnya kan jadinya. hmm, mana aku makannya dikit banget kan..., (Iya aku jaim emang) jadi otomatis aku duluan selesai makan donk ketimbang kakak. hnngggg..., aku mau liatin pas kakak lagi makan..., seperti biasa....

"Eh, Icy..., kamu kan bakal balik duluan nih..., ambilin kupon makan Kak Yaya, ya. dia kayaknya gak bisa ikut makan nih, jadi minta di bungkusin. kamu kan udah selesai nih makannya."

"Oke kak. bentar lagi aku ambilin. nunggu turun dulu." kekehku canggung. setelah menunggu sebentar, aku akhirnya kembali ke ruangan dan merapikan mejaku serta mengambil kupon makan kak Yaya.

"Ciee yang makan berdua." ucap Invi dan Kak Shielda. Kak Shielda yang seingatku tadi mengambil snack siang ternyata langsung balik ke ruangan dan ngobrol bersama Invi.

"iya..., makan berdua...." jawabku agak lesu. sedikit wajar karena ternyata sesuai dugaanku. Si Invi sengaja gak ikut makan siang supaya aku bisa makan berdua doank dengan Kak Taufan. Entahlah dengan Ibu Kikita yang aku lihat sedang tertidur di meja.

"Eh, Ice..., mau kemana?"

"Ke kampus. kan aku udah bilang aku cuma setengah hari."

"Oh iya lupa. yowes Ice..., hati-hati di jalan yo." ucap Kak Shielda.

"Oke aku berangkat."

Hnngg..., bisa kali ya aku nge-foto kakak dari luar kantin? aku pun menyiapkan ponselku. tapi nasib berkata lain. posisi dudukku dan kak Taufan tadi ternyata sangat tidak strategis untuk mengambil foto. terpaksa aku mengurungkan niatku. aku mendekati kakak mentor kesayanganku itu, memberikan kupon makan milik Kak Yaya padanya. "Siaap..., makasih Icy..., hati-hati di jalan, ya." ucap Kak Taufan. aku tersenyum. hmmm..., mungkin bisa di foto kalau dari posisi luar yang satu ini. aku mencoba berbalik. aaaahhh, pintu kacanya memantulkan cahaya.... Sigh..., sepertinya aku gak bisa mendapatkan fotonya lagi. ya sudahlah..., mau gimana lagi, kan ya..., disyukuri sajalah.... lalu aku pun berangkat ke kampus.


End file.
